Bitten Apple
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: AU: Canon-Twisting. What if Bella met Victoria instead of Laurent... Details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is an AU fic, but kept close to canon. It takes place in mid new moon, but some events from the other books will be in here.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the books, there would be less teen angst. I also don't own Edward's quotes in italics either, and credit goes to Samael for the poem. *Goes off to cry*

**Warnings: **Angst Bella and some pretty moody werewolves.

That said- enjoy!

//////////Part One//////////

A crown of thorns is still a crown

I am a king in a kingdom of sufferingI have taken my time to reach this stageI have taken pains to torture myselfTo descend, to descendInto pain, I existAnd if my brain is numbedThe thorn in my fleshCan overcome apathy

There is glory in humiliationA throne to be taken, a crown to win

I have no more tearsAnd my smile has lost its brillianceI have forgotten who I wasI have killed my emotionsCrushed, empty, wearyAlways standing, I am a treeAwaiting the lightningCrown - Samael

/////////

Chapter one: Déjà vu' 

"_Bella I don't want you__to come with me. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. You're not good for me, Bella. Don't worry. Your human-- your memory is no more than a sieve. It will be as if I'd never existed. Time heals all wounds for your kind. My kind…we're very easily distracted. Goodbye, Bella."_

Those words are repeated over and over again, no matter how many times I shove them away from me. No matter how hard I tried to stay under, sadly it just got louder as time passed.

Yes time passes, in strange ways. It pulls and drags; its unending, even though I'm amazed to notice it. Or anything else- I feel under something, like waves. Sleeping beneath them, pressed close against them as the rest of world passes. The lull makes everything foggy and obscure. Like a dirty pane of glass, my vision is warped.

Then I heard his voice-I felt so grateful to hear it. Even if it made me crazy, or was just what I wanted to hear-it didn't matter. It felt like a gift to still hear his voice, yelling at me-it proved he still cared. Even though I know that is not the case; just wishful thinking on my part. I would think that- no matter how painful it was, or the fact I didn't really deserve it.

The dream of the forest still frightened me, and somehow my numbness didn't return. Which scared me a bit, because without it, I was ragged inside. My ripped heart, strangled lungs, and dirty blood had been damaged beyond repair. Broken beyond repair.

But then, there was Jacob. He helped to ease the raggedness, even though it was selfish of me to be around him. I was selfish to spurn anything to just drive back my own problems. Its foolish of me to encourage my crazy fantasies, but I'll do only that, but not think of them. Just keep it below the surface-just enough to have it there, far away enough to keep me safe. Even if I don't deserve safe, I have to here him. It's become my addiction. That and Jacob, he has become my brand of heroine.

Then my personal sun eat away at itself-or rather just obliterated itself with a bitter violence. He is no longer just mine anymore, he belongs to Sam now. He has taken my sun away from me, so now I live in shadows again, obscured from anything. My new addiction doesn't mesh well with my old one.

I returned from La Push, answerless from Jacob's situation. I couldn't take another beating; my insides were already clawed to pieces. There is only one place left-the meadow.

I hold my frame together in my arms to keep from completely falling apart. Which doesn't help me walk through dense foliage. A branch whips into my face, scratching me. I can find my way surprisingly way, however, I must have remembered it from-.

The clearing is in sight now. A soft, circular field surrounded by high, thick trees whose leaves filter the sunlight. A breeze blew by, ruffling my hair and chilling my skin. That wind seemed to blow me over; I hug myself tighter to keep myself from spilling out, and breaking on the ground.

The grass prickles my cheek, and it takes me a moment to realize that I'm on the ground now. I wish the pain would go away somehow, even though I probably deserve it somehow. I don't really feel like moving; another breeze smashed into me, and my thoughts did the same

_He doesn't want you_

_You aren't worthy of him_

_You caused him pain_

_You are human_

_You are weak_

_You cannot protect others_

_You are useless_

They were assaulting me, like wind's harsh cutting. Each truth pounding insistently on my body. I have no idea how long I've been lying here, but it doesn't matter. In the back of my mind, I hear a twig snap; I don't even have enough energy to look up. Dead leaves rustled around me, and branches cracked back and forth. The sounds were harsh, and became louder.

I slowly turned over, before bolting upright: there before me was a vampire. The meadow seemed to emphasize her beauty, making it look again mysterious and magical. She looked like she belonged there, with the hazy, lush forest. Her statuesque body exuded grace, with pale skin that was sheathed in tight clothing.

The wind whipped through her vicious, wild red hair, making it look more untamed than it already was; wide dark eyes bored into me.

Victoria.

I can feel goose bumps on my arms, and the hair on the back of may neck stand. I'm strangely relieved to see her; a tangible thing that proved the supernatural existed, made this place magical again. Made me pretend I had a place in their secret world again.

She smiled at me in a way that sent off alarm bells in my head; no matter how much I'd like to see a piece of my old life again, I must get away. Her teeth gleamed briefly before her exquisitely carved lips closed over them. She was pleased at something, as though she was thinking about a very funny inside joke.

"Hello again."

I stared; her voice was nothing like I'd imagined it. Girlish and bubbly when I expected low and sultry.

"H-hi." It was hard not to stare.

" I was only passing through when I smelled you." her voice was filled with a lilting urgency.

"O-oh." my voice quivered; her eyes locked onto mine.

" Is your…mate around?" she sounded casual.

_Lie _

I jumped; he sounded irritated. I didn't expect to hear him, so this must be more dangerous than I had realized. My instincts must be getting rusty.

"Y-yes he is. He'll be back soon." I hoped that I sounded sincere; my heart sped up traitorously.

"Oh?"

"Mm-mh." I tried to sound as casual as possible.

"I'm surprised he left you all alone. Its dangerous to keep pets off their leashes." she sounded a tad malicious underneath her curiosity.

I flinched at the sound of it; I could see her eyes light up with some sort of understanding she gained from my reply. My eyes jumped up from their grass watching and looked at her. She was satisfied by something.

"Well I suppose he won't mind if I help myself…" her eyes looked like two pools of ink, glassy with hunger.

_Threaten _

"They'll be angry-you'll be sorry." my voice didn't sound as threatening as it was supposed to be.

"Really? You don't seem to be that important to him."

I flinched again; she clawed at an already gaping hole, tearing another chunk into it. She smiled-she knew she had hit something. She flashed another smile at me; my legs shook. I stumbled backwards, and nearly tripped over something. She glided towards me, moving faster than I never would.

I inhaled sharply-she was only a few inches from me. Her eyes seemed to drink me in, roving over me. I couldn't move.

"Too bad."

I only figured out what happened after it happened. The pain in my stomach was…painful. Bile rose up, as my stomach tried to untwist itself. I wheezed up anything that had come up. Victoria hadn't moved from where I previously was, eyeing me with disgust.

Victoria had punched me in the stomach.

" That's a shame."

Another blow came, it happened so fast. Lights popped and twirled set to the music of breaking ribs. One, two, three…

The world was spinning, it was too hard to pinpoint each place she touched-pain bloomed at the lightest provocation. Her voice I could still hear, and with each blow she hurled razor insults at me.

"Pathetic."

Arm snapped like a twig.

"Useless."

Back jumbled.

"No wonder he didn't want you."

Pain everywhere-tangible despair. Now I had physical wounds to match my metaphorical ones. Blow after blow, and the world was spinning. I could hear her voice, shrill and furious, drilling into my body.

"Monster!" She screamed.

She smacked me full in the face, and my senses seemed to short out for a moment. I could taste copper in my mouth; Victoria inhaled sharply. She smelled it the moment it splattered out of my mouth and colored my lips like garish make-up.

Her eyes were so black they merely looked like two pits drug into her face. Lovely lips parted to reveal bared slick teeth. Her hands caught me in an iron vice, keeping me in place. I only whimpered in fear. She inhaled my scent before pressing chilled lips onto my neck. My heart battered itself against my insides; my body couldn't stop shaking. I could feel her teeth-

Inside. Wet, poison covered teeth. Slid into my skin like pen on paper. Blood. Rippling, gushing into her mouth like a infant feeding from her mother; gliding like a stream to a river.

I go limp, not caring that her body is crushing into me. I can feel hers shuddering next to mine; pale fingers gripping me, searing my skin with cold. I'm being pulled under, my heartbeat drags along. It's clogged, being lulled to sleep. It almost feels good.

Everything is disappearing, vision is getting foggy and sounds are a soft buzzing. I can't even feel the hole in my chest; even that pain doesn't hurt. The only thing I feel is the vibration of Victoria's moan; I must be tasty.

I feel so light now, maybe I'm floating, and I'll look down to see the ground looking small. I feel so far away now, that I can even think of him now.

_Edward, Edward , Edward, Edward, I love you. I love you so much Edward. I'll never stop loving you. Goodbye Edward. _

Snarling. Thump. Something fell. Colors are swirling around, just like all the sounds. Golden-brown and black growl, and something soft is next to me.

An explosion of sound.

Wait.

Pain.

Everything that was slowly fading is rushing back. Sensations tangling themselves till they smash together. Fur, brown, mud, spice, wind, skin, grass, snarls, hair, screams, sun, and pain.

The noises are loud, with high screams and vicious snarls. The crashing of boulders into granite. Awful ripping noises, with wet slashes and gurgles.

Blurs rushing by, large things of different colors surrounding one lone flame; it looks like a demented carousel. The ground is shuddering with their weight-it hurts my already trembling self.

I'm on fire-its searing into my bones, burning them into dust. Scorching my veins, leaving nothing inside me un-burned. Its ripping my flesh, turning its edges black. Organs smoked and collapsed on each other-exposed skin curled at the edges, and smoke coiled out of my eyes.

Everything is blurry, even when one of the big blurs comes towards me. The blurs sped along; I must be flying now. I hope I don't fall, but the a hot grip held onto me, no matter how hard I tried to shake it. I couldn't escape it, every time I tried, it gripped on tighter. Each shudder and stop rattled me to the core; now there were more of the blurs, and they made noises.

Anxious rasps and angry growls surrounded me, thick smells that rolled of them choke my lungs. I could smell faint traces of the ocean. I wish there was someway it could extinguish the fire.

I'm not flying anymore, but shaking. The fire was rougher now, ripping through everything, and slamming into me, and pinning me to itself. Everything hurt, making the growling sounds somehow crazier. Then it became to blurry to see.

All I felt was pain. A pain so surreal and never ending that it didn't seem describable. Clouding everything else up, distorting all but the pain. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but when my eyes were clear enough to see, I looked up to see one angry Jacob Black looking back at me.

TBC….

////////

R&R!


	2. Uneasy Truce

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never have-never will. I do own some of this though * pulls out a piece of lint.* here, take it.

**Warnings: **Angst Bella, moody werewolves, and exposition.

**AN: **Bella's vampire nature is more prominent than in the books, will be more present in future chapters also.

That said, enjoy!

////////////

Chapter 2: Uneasy Truce.

I looked up to see an angry Jacob Black staring down at me. His dark eyes stormed, and I almost thought I'd see a lightning bolt flash through them. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and his whole body shook. He even smelled angry, actually he smelled unpleasant to me. I could almost smell the disgust rolling off of him.

"J-Jacob."

We both started; neither of us expected the soft bell-like chime to roll off of my tongue. Was that really my voice? Jacob seemed just as surprised, but it seemed to let bitterness and longing sweep into his features. His features in general were lovely, it seemed like I was looking at him for the first time. The high angles of his face, the smooth copper skin, thick satin hair cropped close, and the smoky almond shaped eyes.

" You'll behave right?" his voice was thick with pain and disgust.

"W-what?"

This was extremely wrong; I tried to sit up, but something heavy was pressing on me. Thick and cold, and I twisted my head around to see and hear the chains pinning me to the ground. I looked around me in wonder-even though the situation was serious, I couldn't help but be amazed at my new vision. The clarity was amazing, I could see the tiniest detail that my human eyes could never have seen before.

Light and shadow balanced each other perfectly, with shadows giving details emphasis rather than obscuring. Light wasn't painful to my eyes, no matter how bight it could have been. Each color was more vivid than before, with depth and range. It was like I had never seen color before.

Smell was different too. Sharper and more precise than before,

with more intense and subtle scents. Jacob's was strong, with a thick and sharp scent. It was coupled by the sweet meaty smell of sweat. I could smell the greasy slick oil, and the sharp metallic car parts. I was in Jacob's garage.

Jacob cleared his throat. In less than a minute, I whipped my head back toward him. His expression hadn't changed-but wait he asked me something.

"Well?" he growled.

"…."

He wore the same hard expression on the day I went to see him about being in Sam's "gang". I could see the same twisted expression with such clarity that it burned. It became a ache in my throat. The ache suddenly reminded me of what happened-of what I had become.

" I…what's going on?"

" Your' in my garage. We brought you here after we found the bloodsucker-" he couldn't continue, he sounded like he would choke.

I waited for his heartbeat to settle.

" -She got away, and you were already-its been three days…your really lucky-" he started shaking again.

More heartbeats came closer, and anxious growling was close by. Heavy steps walked towards the garage.

" Lucky that you are alive." he finished.

"How? I'm mean-"

"That we haven't killed you."

"What!?"

"We….kill. Your. Kind." Jacob spat.

This left my mind reeling-why I was "spared", and tied up in Jacob's basement. The new senses only added to my confusion.

"Who is we.?"

Jacob seemed to choke on the words; looking pained, and he started to shake again, like he might explode out of his skin. I felt afraid for the first time; where was my new-found vampire strength when I needed it? The other heartbeats sped up, and moved quickly.

"Us."

Sam Uley

My new eyes fixed themselves on the newcomers. Sam Uley in the front, Jared and Paul behind him slightly, and farther back were Quil and Embry. Each face had mingled expressions of disgust, sadness, and anger. Only Sam looked truly calm, even though the expression was slightly wooden.

"We are the protectors of the tribe. The point of our existence is to destroy your kind's existence." Sam explained, his voice sounding grim.

"Who….are you guys?"

Jacob looked pained, wearing an expression he should never have to wear. Jacob turned to Sam for help.

"Remember those legends I told you about?" Jacob sounded desperate.

My eyes widened, after moments of fuzzy deliberation. I turned my eyes on each of the faces. Everything seemed to fit now, or at least a good chunk of it seemed to.

"Werewolves."

"Yes."

The others next to Sam looked ready to protest at the admission. Paul made an angry noise, almost speaking before Sam cut him off.

"She deserves to know, especially since she won't be leaving anytime soon. Jacob told you the stories of our ancestors, and I'll elaborate-we exist to destroy your kind. Jacob went to a lot of trouble to protect you-the elders aren't particularly pleased with these developments. You are only alive because Jacob fought so hard to do so. If you wish to live, there are certain things you must adhere to."

"….I understand."

"You mustn't take human life, you mustn't interact with other humans-you'll only kill them. You won't attack our kind- in fact, you will help us protect the tribe. If you cannot adhere to these restrictions-we'll kill you, friend or not. You will be of use, and not just live for the sake of it-you understand? You will be watched carefully."

"Yes, that's fine."

Mind reeling, I rapidly shake my head. I strangely feel afraid; the hulking forms standing over me. They continue talking, but to me-I only half listen. Apparently, Jacob is going to be keeping an eye on me.

"Baby sitting is more like it." Jared snorted.

"Just be careful, and keep close." said Sam, who was still addressing Jacob.

" Watch yourself leech!" Paul spat.

I flinched. I hadn't expected that; it hurt more than I thought it might. It struck me as strange. But the rest of the pack were leaving, throwing worried and disgusted looks in our direction. It must have been the new addition of heart beats in the vicinity. Gotta protect the innocent bystanders after all.

Jacob watched them go before turning to me. He wore the same expression as before-it wasn't fair. He shouldn't be hurting. Somehow the ache made itself known again. The dry burn in my throat persisted; Jacob was lucky he smelled bad. Jacob was watching me closely, and I could see a vein pulse in anger-the blood flowing through it looked inviting.

Jacob was giving me the oddest look.

"You….hungry?" he growled.

Was that what the burning was? Hunger?

"I…guess so." I hesitated.

"Fine then." he replied, still sounding cold.

Jacob had moved cautiously, but quickly. As though he wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. I thought for a moment he would spring back away from me as soon as he unchained me. But he didn't-he stuck close to me, even though he looked as though he might have liked to do the opposite.

I finally sat up; the speed startling Jacob. I tried to smile-it wasn't like I'd hurt him. I don't think that would be possible. Jacob's dark eyes scrutinized my every move, drinking in my countenance, and waiting for me. I still hadn't moved, so it seemed he was waiting on me. He did look impatient; I walked out of the garage, and I thought I might've tripped over Jacob's things as I used to, but that wasn't the case. I glided effortlessly over the heaps of machinery and spare parts littered all over.

He eyed and followed tightly; I could see the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he was trembling slightly. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting way. He flinched and shivered. I forgot-my skin must feel like ice.

When a stray breeze fluttered our hair, all these thoughts vanished. I could smell the brine of the sea spray, the peculiar werewolf smell, the earthy scents of old bricks, and the heady musk of the forest. Wildlife scuttled and roamed about in the dense woods; I tried to ignore the sounds of the heartbeats and sweet river gliding sounds of blood traveling happily in veins.

Try to be like them I thought. Like the-

"Come on." Jacob hissed.

He was nervous and impatient. Jacob shook a bit more; I had to be quick-the sounds and smells of the various people living on the reservation made the burn flare alive like a forest fire. My mouth filled with venom-

"To the forest-take me there-now!" I snapped.

Jacob looked taken aback.

"S-sure."

He gently grabbed a hold of my wrist, careful not to make any sudden moves. He tugged insistently, and I dashed forward, pulling him. Suddenly we were running, and we were in the woods. The scents of the wildlife completely overwhelmed me; I simply loved my new and improved senses. I could smell the thick, heady scents or dead wood, mildew, tree bark, and the various elements of the forest. I could hear the insects rustle underneath dead leaves, snuffling of small animals, and the occasional music blaring from passing cars. I could see each groove in the tree bark, the number of feathers in a passing bird, or the contours of colors of a brief rainbow in the sky.

The sky was getting stormy, and seemed to reflect my mood; I was impatient now. Impatient at the lack of significant prey, of the fact that I had to leave a tastier supply, and even at Jacob for hovering so nervously. But the wind was picking up, carrying a tantalizing selection of prey. I followed one, almost flying to it. Jacob following behind me, I had to remind myself that he was only a chaperon, and not someone to compete with.

Deer. So that was what I was smelling. My new mind quickly matched the smell and prey together for further reference. It didn't even know what was coming-I pounced. I gulped it down, the taste wasn't half bad. I left the body to slump down on the forest floor, and my senses searched for more. Easily found, and each one didn't taste particularly bad.

I felt much better now, but still a tad hungry. I felt a stickiness on my hands and face-blood. I pressed my fingertips to my mouth, sucking on any remaining blood left there. I stuck my tongue out as far as it would go, to catch any remaining traces left. Some of it had to be wiped off with my fingers.

I heard a strange noise coming from Jacob. I turned to see what his problem could be. I stepped closer to him, but he inhaled sharply and stepped back. He shook violently; he had watched me hunt and feed.

"Y-you." his breath rattled.

"Jacob…" I implored.

I walked slowly to him, showing my hands. After what seemed like a long time, he finally calmed down long enough to let me near him, we walked back to his garage.

A few weeks later….

"C'mon hurry up!" Leah snapped.

"Okay.." I snapped back.

I was in a foul mood. It was one of the days when Charley appeared on the reservation, visiting Billy. From the conversations and explanations I had heard, Charley had put up posters in an effort to find me. How ironic that I was only a few hundred feet away from him and could do nothing about it. I know that I absolutely have to stay away from him. I knew the consequences of seeing him, but that didn't mean that I didn't miss him.

These days leave everyone in a bad mood. Put a bunch of teenage werewolves and a moody vampire in a room together, and that's bound tobe trouble. Everyone has to learn to control their tempers, and try to get along. No mudslinging either-words like mongrel and leech are no-nos.

Knowledge really is power, and Sam is particularly adamant about that. I've been slowly learning the mechanics of the pack, and even my place in it. I remember a conversation between Sam and his fiancée' Emily.

"-lucky that nothing else happened!"

"I know."

" I think this might have been a bad idea…"

" Yes but Jacob…."

" I know-it would hurt him."

" It would be for the good of everyone else. No matter how much it would hurt them."

" I don't like seeing them hurt either, but Bella is a sweet girl-what happened to her wasn't her fault."

"I know-I don't even like seeing her like this either."

"…she reminds you of Leah doesn't she?"

"Emily…"

" Well in a way they are alike.."

"Yes, I blame the Cullen boy for that."

"They do have a good point though-they abstain."

"True, hopefully Bella will continue to do that or-"

"Or she will die yes."

Of course, it was also easy to see who wanted me around and who didn't. Leah made it no secret that she'd rather have me jump the proverbial lake. Jared and Paul didn't care much for me either. Even the younger Collin and Brady disliked me.

Jacob wasn't the only one who wanted me around-Quil and Embry seemed more sympathetic, perhaps because they knew me better? Seth seemed the most out right friendly to me. Emily tried to make things as comfortable for everyone, after all, I was intruding on her family.

Even so, I don't like the looks I get. What I am disgusts them, and I don't belong.

But we all try-no matter how uncomfortable we are with each other, expecting one another to jump at each other any minute. Sometimes they seem to only see me as a monster; Bella's gone, and in her place is a beast. Sometimes I wonder if that is true.

TBC…

///////////

R&R please. As always, have a good one!


	3. Gravity

**Disclaimer: **Uhh….no, just no.

**Warnings: **Uber-Bella angst (Just grit your teeth) and moody teenagers.

**AN: **Oh wow, I just realized I never really put a description up. Oh well, you'll figure what happens. *winks*

Many thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they make my day!

Enjoy!

////////////

Chapter 3: Gravity

The burning again, and again it gets quenched. Rinse and repeat. Even as a vampire, I have routine. I usually have to stay in the garage-company comes to me. I can see why; abstaining is harder than I thought. Usually I don't think about it-I try not to. I know that I sometimes frighten my companions, my moods swing faster than a roller coaster now. I know enough about my human life to know I wasn't like that before.

The only thing I remember clearly is my transformation, before that everything is cast in shadow. I still remember Charley, but only because I still cling to his memory. Even so, his face is obscured by imperfect human eyes. Renee, sadly is almost gone. Only a few sweet memories of her childlike antics and her intuitive kindness.

I have the wolves for company; its been a few months, and we're very slowly getting used to each other. We have to be especially careful not to upset the ice thin balance we created. Each one has taken turns watching over me, and I'm grateful for it-even though it means they don't trust me. I wouldn't.

I feel hollow, awake but hollow. Something is missing, and now I can't quite figure out what. I know it was there before I turned; it still hurts, but I've grown more accustomed to it. I know who it was that caused the pain, and why it happened. I wasn't worthy enough-not good enough. I think its true, he was perfect-and I wasn't. I just wish my human memories weren't slipping, because I'd like to hang on to any ones I'd have with him.

I know he certainly wasn't the only one there, but they are even vaguer. One big mystery now. If I can remember them, I wouldn't mind, even if it would be painful. Strangely, I don't quite remember not being in pain. Not really physical, just…something else. I feel out of place, or out of touch with something. As though a vital part of me was robbed.

The wolves don't seem to help much; and neither does eating-which I happen to do quite a lot. I'm getting bored of the prey out here-occasionally I'll get to go to one of the national parks, but that doesn't happen a lot. I'm hungry a lot.

I want some things back to the way I remember them-my easy friendship with Jacob back. So natural and smooth. Smooth as warm blood down the-anyway it was simple. Now it had tangled itself around, like vines choking a house. He was disgusted by what I had become- no matter how much he cared about me. I spent so much time with him before and after that the two of us become welded together. Like Frankenstein, we weren't quite right, but we meshed well.

But it doesn't feel quite right-like I'm betraying someone. Something in my senses scream at me not to get close to him. I almost want to, partly because I sense the bitterness, and longing in him. We have become quite attuned to each other now. Its easy for us to tell what the other is thinking.

Can't live with him, but can't live without him. Before and after; Jacob was one of the sharpest, clearest human memories. I had my strange attachment to him, and how I've suddenly needed him, it seems that was brought with me. But the other one haunts me, still to the point that even thinking his name brings me pain. The hollow feeling hasn't left. I feel impatient, a need to move forward.

A few days later…..

Paul and Jared flanked my sides, with Seth circling around to scan the area. In a thicker part of the forest, watching me while I hunted. The forest thrummed with life, brimming over with all sorts of interesting choices. I was just beginning my hunt, so I was very excited.

I spotted a small herd of deer, their alarm was short lived, and their blood a plain taste. Other scents milled about, most smelling tantalizing. I ran to it, causing them to run after me. Paul's scent reached me a millisecond before he blocked my path.

" You've had enough." his voice harsh.

I gave him a glare, that to my satisfaction, made him flinch. Who was he to tell me when I've had enough?! He grabbed my arm, and I bared my teeth in warning. He pulled his arm back sharply when I hissed. Jared putting an a burning hand on our shoulders.

"Hey, easy there." Jared cried in warning

Seth hung back, not looking nearly as tense as the other two. He was still in his wolf form, trotting around us. I suddenly felt a burst of hatred for their kind.

"Dogs don't tell me what to!"

"What'd you say to me?!"

"I think you heard me clearly mutt!"

" Filthy bloodsucker-you think your special?!"

"Tch-get off your high horse.!"

"Shut up leach! Your lucky we let you live!"

"Really?! Just try to kill me!"

Paul the boy exploded into a dark grey form and became Paul the wolf. He phased so quickly that Jared and Seth barely caught a hold of him; Seth put himself in between us, and Jared was pushing Paul back, each one had phased. I snarled as loudly as Paul, who was writhing beside Jared. Seth was making appeasing whines, trying to calm me.

As the angry growls faded, the anger subsided. Paul calmed down enough to phase back, and he angrily stomped away, with Jared following behind. Seth looked patiently for an explanation from me. His kindly expression pulled me back, filling me with a strange loathing for myself. I rushed away from him, feeling the earth fly beneath my feet.

Jacob found me by the seaside, my favorite place on the reservation. He already knew what had happened, and I knew just the question he'd ask.

"Why?" sounding exasperated and amused at the same time.

"To hear his voice again." I stated a fact.

" Typical." he growled, his features tightened into bitterness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl back.

"That you would put him before anything else…or anyone else." his voice sounded strange.

"It's the only way I can remember him without it…hurting."

"Tch-he should be the one hurting. Selfish ba-"

I opened my mouth to rebuke him, but a light grey shape sprinted towards us-Leah. She was at our side in an instant, her eyes boring into me with a grim satisfaction. Jacob bristled at the interruption, but let Leah talk.

"Sam wants to see you." she told me.

I followed her, ignoring her smirk directed at Jacob. We sped to Emily's home, and went inside. Emily with her scarred face and kindness, as she put up with the antics of her family. At the moment she was making food for them, the rowdy wolves crowding her kitchen.

Warm smells, and loud happy voices filled the room; it made me feel strangely sad. To see a world I would never have a place in, but still happy to see other people whole and happy. It almost choked me, to see people who deserved this peaceful scene, with me in it-poisoning it.

Sam walked in, and the expression on his face when his eyes met Emily's made the hole in me bigger, and the hollow feeling come back. Even with her scarred face, she is more whole than I am-more pure, more beautiful. I can't grudge them their happiness that they deserved-just because I lost it doesn't mean I should hate others for having something I don't deserve. It would make me even more monstrous than ever. I just don't particularly enjoy watching it.

Sam had Paul and I apologize to each other, and the two of us did. If I could have blushed, I would have. I really was embarrassed, and maybe he was too. Seth cracked a joke, and then the tense moment was gone, with all of us laughing again.

A few days later Leah and I got stuck together on a patrol of the Quileute lands (I was slowly being entrusted to do more things, but that was the only thing that was changing…). It was strange to be next to her, and sharing time together. She was bitter, sarcastic, biting, and short-tempered. A true tempest of fur and fang. It matched well with her gleaming copper skin, and thick satin black hair. Angular and curvy at the same time, she had a lithe, muscular woman's body.

I didn't dislike her per se, but she certainly did; she seemed to think that I came into their lives and screwed them up. Jacob told me later on about the story about Sam's imprinting on Emily. I felt a new link with her, because we felt the same loss before. I wondered if she felt the same way; if she did, she gave no indication.

We shouldn't be fighting; we've been through something all those others haven't. I desperately wanted some tie with the wolves, anything-to make it feel like I belonged. It kept the hollow feeling at bay.

But Leah just continued to give me the same loathing looks, with only Sam, the man she loved and hated to keep her at bay. She seemed to want to challenge me to something, with the way she lifted her head, and snarled.

A challenge that I strangely wanted to accept. She wanted something from me-I wanted something from her too. Maybe it was her strength; she was strong, yet fragile. Each of her glares sent shivers through my already cold body. If my heart could beat, it would wildly hammer in anticipation of her embittered wrath.

Out of some aggressive depths in me, I would gladly snarl back to accept her challenge-if I only knew how. I can't tell how much she hates me, but sometimes I'll just hate her right back. If she did understand my feelings at all, we'd be friends. Or maybe it's because she understands me, that she won't go easy on me. I guess she really hates self-pity.

As we patrol, we search for those who would harm the tribe, and those we've sworn to protect. I keep thinking I might run into them again-but it's a hope against all hope that they would return.

Nothing happened however, and as each day passes I feel the hope draining out of me. It was already absurd to have been hanging on it for so long but I couldn't help it. I felt a strange pull for those strangers who wrapped themselves into foggy memories.

Every time I try to get a glimpse of them, the hole inside me widens, and I can't continue on because the pain is so great. The hollow feeling is always there to accompany it as well. I feel out of place with everything-even myself. No matter what the wolves think of me, even sweet Emily can't make that fade away.

I'm just empty-and hungry.

TBC…..

////////////

R&R, what'd a think? Well have good one folks! Oh, and Whispers down the Path will be updated soon.


	4. Sink or Swim

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing, and it all belongs to Stephanie Myer. Don't sue me.

**Warnings: **Violence, the heavy kind-hopefully. Brief language.

**AN:** Yay! Angst-Bella is done! I'm pretty sure everyone is tired of the angst, so now for something completely different. I've always been interested in Myer's version (well all the versions really.) of the nature of vampires. I didn't think it was explored very much in Bella's case.

**Dedications: **To all the people who have reviewed, and to Kohakuhime of Kohana.

That said, enjoy!

//////////////

Chapter 4: Sink or Swim

"Okay, he's gone." Jacob assured.

"Uh…thanks Jake." I reply.

We both knew we smelled and heard Charley leaving, but it was fun to tease each other. We headed back to Emily's house, the others were there so there was less chance of me endangering anyone. Glad to not be in my well deserved prison, aka the garage, we raced to the small house.

In the crowed kitchen familiar smells greeted us, as well as the sounds of ravenous and boisterous teenage werewolves and their uproarious antics. Emily laughed and teased them back while she continued to cook, and smile at Sam, who was laughing with the rest of the pack.

Emily served to food, ducking out of the way from grabby hands and eager silverware. I sat on my favorite perch, a clean patch of countertop Emily kept clean just for me. Some of the smaller boys got countertops or stools.

Paul was giving a blow-by blow account of a wrestling match to Jared and Quil. Embry was laughing along with Jacob from a joke Seth was telling. Colin and Brady were listening with rapture a story that Sam was telling them. Leah and Emily were laughing and rolling their eyes at each other because of the boys antics. It was such a sweet moment to me, and I was glad to see it. The scene was enveloped with such a happy, almost tender moment that it managed to give me a brief peace.

After dinner, and Emily finished cleaning the plates-which took awhile because of the play fighting and mock arguments the boys were having, everyone filled out of the house.

"Colin catch!"

"Hey watch it!"

"That's what she said.""Loser!"

"Ha-ha bring it!."

"Ow!"

"Duh!"

"Hey how bout' a game?"

"Better yet-"

"Cliff diving!"

"It is good for it."

"Yeah let's do it!"

Jacob gave me a playful look, an eyebrow quirked up and a grin. It was contagious-I smiled back to accept the invitation. He dashed away to join the other wolves, and I sped forward to catch up. The other boys were howling in their human forms, making everyone laugh.

The brine of sea spray, its wind whipping froth, and thunderous crashes combined with howling boys, energetic tumbling, and heady smell made my head almost spin from the happy overload. It felt great to be happy again. The ocean was in full view of the cliffs, and after seeing Colin and Brady leap down without any reservation sent a thrill through me. It only rose higher after hearing their whoops of elation.

Jared and Paul dared each other to go farther, Seth was on another cliff, taking a running start. Leah gave a war cry and dived down, with Sam following. A few more wolves jumped down, and I waited long enough. I turned my back walked a few feet before pivoting my heels and sprinting towards the cliff. The jump was easy and graceful.

I flew forward a few feet forward-the trees were at my level or higher, their pine tops visible. The sea inviting for me, its open depths daring me to envelop myself in them. I was spiraling down fast; I was screaming with joy, and the wind slashed at my face, but only felt like a caress of silk.

I was alive, and so was the sea. We were about to be pitted against each other in a battle for not only supremacy, but to prove our livelihood. It could do its worst, because I was about to do mine. The froth blazed angrily, and I briefly glimpsed a patch of flame billowing beside green-grey waves.

I hit the water like a cannon on the battle field, silver, blue, black, and green all shot above me in a glorious curtain. The cold felt great, a refreshing smack, and the water glided around me, fitting me like a second skin. The water twisted, shunted, and pulled me in different directions. It didn't bother me at all; I could go to the surface whenever I wanted.

Remembering that I could breath, I opened my mouth; a stream of bubbles shot out. Even with the bubbles, I still saw the red flame shoot towards me. It slammed into me, and it even took me a moment to realize what had happened.

Victoria.

A porcelain arm shot forward, the detail intricate even at its speed. I blocked, and shoved back. Her frame was visible-red flame hair billow around her face. Strong in every way, she looked imposing even to me. I hissed. Bring it.

She bared her teeth, and rushed; propelling myself easily. Her body crashed into mine, sending huge ripples through the water. Granite arms wrapping themselves around my neck, I flipped ourselves over, I grabbed her wrists, kicking her in the stomach.

Victoria snarled, blocking a kick with her knee. She slammed me into one of the submerged rocks-didn't even hurt. I laughed, using my hands to slap, punch, and scratch. She blocked readily, landing in just as many as me.

She pinned me to a wall, our faces inches apart; her teeth bared and eyes black as pitch. A growl built in my throat; my left leg broke free and I swung it, hitting her in the side of her face. She loosened her grip; I pressed her forward, butting my head into her stomach-a little payback.

Victoria's hand shot forward, gripping my neck. I suddenly felt the air hit my body, and heard the alarmed cries from the wolves. That didn't matter-my opponent was here, and would be defeated right here and now. Victoria swung me back and forth, I grabbed her arm; I could hear the crunching of her bones, even as she threw me; The arm was still attached to my neck, even though that was the only thing it was attached to.

Satisfaction flooded through me; I threw the mangled thing in the sand at the same moment she rushed me. One of her granite hands shot forward, I blocked, and her other hand missed my block, hitting my thigh. The crunching of my bone echoed on the beach. I grabbed her head in my hands, and slammed her head repeatedly into a nearby boulder. She responded by throwing me away from her and into the air, her blows felt like mere slaps.

A punch to the face merely made felt like a mere bee sting. She was punching me in mid-air, both of us were propelled by the strength and momentum. Her body close to me, and crushing into mine in a satisfying way. We were both slammed into a cliff face, one that had been used for a dive.

I pulled her hair, yanking so hard her head shot skyward. I wanted to wipe the smirk off her face. She snarled in agitation and punched me in the groin-that actually stung more than the others. Bitch would pay for that.

I pulled her hair harder, and dove for her exposed neck. My fangs broke through her granite skin, I tugged and tore, shaking my head like a dog with a chew toy. I growled in satisfaction, feeling her neck crunch in between my jaws.

Victoria was screeching in pain; she doubled over, furling her legs underneath my stomach and kicking repeatedly. I didn't let go; I heard the unpleasant sound of ripping stone. I could feel the venom searing skin, and the tear of flesh.

We were still falling, smashing into boulders, cliff sides, and rough ground. She flipped over, turning herself on top of me. A large slab of rock jutted out, and the slam into it sent tremors through my spine. I released my grip on Victoria, and she flew into a rage, her fingers gripped my shoulders, wrenching them from their sockets.

I hissed through my teeth-it was somewhat painful, but with vampiric speed she kicked me away. I was skipped through the water like a stone before plunging into its depths. I would not lose to her-my blood was up, and she was gonna get what she deserved. I rocketed out of the water, sending up a spray of freezing water. The water dripped and slid off of me wonderfully, the droplets scattering as I moved. Victoria hurtled a boulder at me; I could see the grooves of its surface bearing down on me.

I batted the boulder away from me as easily as swatting a fly. It made a thunderous noise as it fell to the sandy ground and shattering to pieces. I stood proudly before her. Graceful, imposing, and dominant. For the first time I felt truly powerful. A beautiful predator brimming over with lethal grace and proud to be one. I felt like….a vampire.

I finally paid attention to the wolves; they had surrounded Victoria, she looked wary, and still ready to fight if need be. As I approached her, she sprung away with a hiss before running away from us. She won't escape me.

I followed her, outpacing the wolves who gave chase. I left the beach far behind me; the Quileute woods surrounded me. Victoria not far ahead, and the wolves not far behind. Jacob's fur brushed next me-I hissed and leaped away from him, now distracted from my hunt.

"What?!" I exploded

"We have to go back-she's out of our borders now. " he reasoned.

"So I'll go by myself!" I wasn't bound like them.

"…You know we can't let you." Jacob sounded wary

"Oh?" as if he could hold me.

Seth miraculously appeared seemingly out of no where, even if I could sense his approach. He whined appealingly, and wagged his tail. That in combination with Jacob's resigned, and slightly repulsed expression managed to subdue me. Jacob phased back, and the three of us made our way back to Emily's house.

The wolves eyed me warily, their voices stopping when we got inside. I smiled to assure them I was friendly.

"She will be back." said Sam.

"What makes you say that?" Emily spoke up.

"Because she targeted Bella before, and that's who she went for today." he replied.

"So what do we do now?" asked Brady.

"We could have a sleepover." joked Seth.

"Or let Bella deal with the leech." suggested Jared

"No way!" shouted Jacob.

"Why not?" asked Paul.

I drifted out of the conversation, and walked out of the room. Only Emily seemed to take notice, but she didn't stop me. Sitting on the porch, the breeze played with my hair. Something in me had crossed over, and now the hollow feeling was creeping up on me again, this time it was tempered with a listless feeling.

Sam was right-Victoria would come back, and something was going to happen, something that would completely and totally change everything.

TBC….

/////////

Was the action good? Drop me a line-as always, have a good one!


	5. Debate: A Stalemate

**AN: **I apologize for the late update, but I do have an excuse: my laptop had contracted a mysterious disease, and lapsed into a coma. Thankfully, after a miracle surgery was preformed, it woke up. The only complication was some semi-serious amnesia. I suspect it's evil twin was somehow responsible.

**Warnings: **Gah, its always gotta the pissy supernatural creatures huh? Oh and some minor language.

**Disclaimer: **I own…crack. It's the main ingredient for this story; Stephanie Myer should use it more often. Then again, since her vampires sparkle….

Enjoy!

Chapter: 5 Debate: a Stalemate.

I let the scents of woods envelop me; Victoria was no where around. She hadn't been seen since we had our fight, which was a shame since I really wanted to finish what we started. The wolves were so edgy, and the borders strictly protected. Tension was running high, and Sam was sure Victoria would be coming back. I was inclined to agree with him.

She would most definitely be back; her eyes burned with hatred-venom dripping teeth howling past me. I could picture it so clearly-she would definitely come to kill me. A little frightening-for the wolves, I actually think it'll be fun. Sam and the others don't find the prospect so amusing. They are actually pretty angry that a vampire escaped from them, and even more so that I was the one that drove her away.

Now I'm even more of a freak show-the wolves are wary of me again. I suppose its because of my fight with Victoria, and they hadn't see that side of me before. Well, neither had I. They all give me looks, as though I'll snap at them-hurt them. It'd be more insulting if I hadn't had my doubts.

I felt so powerful, and really what right do they have to take that away? Or am I being selfish, and asking too much-or for something I can't have-shouldn't have. It felt right to tear her up like that, and to fight. I don't know that much at all really; why do I have these feelings, they were never really explained to me. These questions, along with many others, go unanswered, and I have to remind myself that its not the wolves fault. But something has crossed over in me, a change to a state I never knew I had. A state others fear, and I'm not sure if its something to be afraid of. I don't want to hurt others, but something cries out at me-a strange hunger.

The wolves have something bigger on their minds though: numerous murders in Seattle, which humans believe to be the work of a crazed sociopath-like killer. Of course, we know that Victoria is responsible. The is just nothing the wolves can do-its too far out the territory, they won't risk leaving Forks. It leaves them with an almost rage like quality, and I can't say I blame them.

Weeks have passed, and now the murders have extended to the cities next to Seattle, and the area is in a complete panic.

"Damn it!" the wolves all curse.

The fear is present in the pack as well, fueling their agitation. I feel it too; I just want Victoria to come here, and then we can finish what we started. More days pass, as the headlines grow grimmer. Then, like magic, a familiar scent blew in-it was covered with all the new, harsh wilds.

The wolves and me massed to the area where Victoria showed herself. Her porcelain lips drew back, and exposed her gleaming teeth. A trio or other vampires were gathered around her. That explained the new scents; they were wild, their eyes a burning crimson like my own. Their stances were relatively calm however, so they must have been older than they looked.

Sam was the only calm one there. Jared and Paul snarled uncontrollably. Leah paced in agitation, with Seth watching warily. Embry and Quil looked ready to pounce, whining aggressively. Jacob silently glowered, looking imposing. I hoped I looked imposing as well; Victoria was my prey, and everyone should remember that. Why weren't we attacking yet?!

Sam only tensed when Victoria stepped closer, but when she was only a meter apart from Sam, she held her hands upward, like a surrendering enemy. But she was smiling.

"Easy. I just want to talk-a deal of sorts." her bubblegum voice was appeasing.

"…I'm listening."

"I have created many newborns, as you probably know. For the sole purpose of destroying your little town. All I want is your little Bella pet-give her to me, and in exchange I won't attack. If not, then everyone in this town will die-my new friends don't mind doing that with me. You have a week to decide before I return with all of my friends. We will be looking forward to your answer."

Victoria vanished into the forest.

TBC…

////////

**AN: **apologies for the chapter for being so short, but then next one is much longer, and action filled. Although I do have a random technical question: How do I remove files from document manager without effecting my stories. I'm asking because the thing says: Document Limit Reached

You have reached the 15 document limit. Please convert you existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more.

Help?


	6. Tides of Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…Insert Witty Comment**

**Dedications: To all who reviewed, alerted, and favorite- ed'. You really make my day; I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: Character Death. Violence (duh..)**

**AN: Aside from the whole will-I won't I: sorry about that-I was stressed out about Real Life. That aside, I don't have to much of a excuse. So to make up for it, I'll post three chapters today.**

**As always, Enjoy!**

**////////////////**

**Chapter six: Tides of Red.**

Snarling ripped through the air, bodies slamming heavily into their surroundings. Limbs spiraling out of control; Wolves' fangs pushing through granite skin, and muscles leaked out of Vampire flesh; bones poking out. Two newborns rushed me, and another four went for Paul. All redheads for him, a blonde and a brunette for me.

The two flew at me. I crouched low, waiting for them to come in range. Their fangs brushed my skin, venom gleaming on my arms. I leapt up, crashing into them. The blonde's teeth blasted out from her mouth, scattering into the air. The brunette's ribs clattered together. I swiftly kicked both at the same time; they flew into tree trunks.

Before the blonde could react, I grabbed her arm, sending her crashing into the brunette. The pair careened into another tree trunk, causing it to crack in half, and fall on them. I could hear them squirming beneath the rotting wood. Blonde burst out before Brunette, splinters glimmered on the newborn's bodies.

Both rushed me; I pulled back my fists. Each knuckle connected to iron skin-skin that rippled and broke. Before either could attack, I pulled at their limbs; a fierce tug, and they'd come apart. Ripping the pieces, and letting them struggle on the ground. The four redheads circled Paul; they whirled around him like ballet dancers. Paul dodged their swipes and lunges. He whirled, sinking his fangs into the arm of one redhead; another kicked him in the stomach. He yelped, slashing at the third's face-ripping it wide open.

Somehow, he managed to get them unconscious; his fangs scattered their bodies. He gathered them up, growling in satisfaction. He gave me look to suggest to do the same; my pieces were wiggling away from me. I scooped them up and hurried to Paul's side. The two of us sprinted back to La Push.

At our destination, Harry and Sue were feeding the bonfire. Paul tossed his pieces into the fire; the smoke curling out with an obscene smell. Through the haze of the fire, I'd swear that the two of them were glaring at me. They probably wanted to shove me in the fire as well. Another wolf bounded towards us-Leah. The two shared words through their wolf mind link. Leah phased into human form.

"Paul-you are to go assist Jared on the west side; Bella meet up with Seth at the high school!"

"Got it." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, another wolf appeared to put more bits in the fire. My feet brushed over the earth; Seth's scent was getting closer. Other scents came rushing forward, the scents of other newborns-five of them. On the rooftops the six of them fought; it was a good thing it was the weekend.

I was at the fence, ripping it away as easily as swatting a fly. The chain link clattered to the ground behind me, and the grass gave way to pavement. My feet touched the side of the building as I flew up the side of the building. I jumped up, landing on the rooftop easily.

Seth's lupine form twisted and turned, and the five newborns followed like points of light. I leapt into the fray, swiping at a male newborn. He hissed in retaliation, pouncing on me. His body was lithe and hard; his jaws scissoring up and down near my throat. I could feel his fangs brush my cheek; I thrashed underneath him. I could feel the venom drop in my hair.

The newborn pinned me tight, growling savagely. I could feel something shaking-I'll be damned if he kills me. I freed my arms from him, and plunged my fingers into his sides. They pierced through tough hide, ripping apart organs, and feeling the blood seep through the punctures and coating my fingers. Slick, hot blood running down my fingers, meandering down into the crevices of my elbows.

The delicious scents overwhelming me, sending tremors through my body. What a wonderful feeling-have to stop breathing. I could feel my fingers meeting in the middle, still encased in the newborn's flesh. I pushed harder, feeling the newborn's body tear apart, and as the blood splattered on my stomach, I felt an unexpected ripple of pleasure.

The newborn's torso ripped off, spinning into the air and falling on the ground below us. The lower half keeled over. I picked it up by the knees and flung it at a blond newborn. The newborn turned from its attack on Seth, snarling in rage. Seth gave his wheezing laugh, and let me face the blond newborn, while he turned on the other three.

The blond rushed at me. I grinned, and crouched low. The blond did the same, and at the same time we rushed at each other. The sound was like crashing boulders, and our bones shattered against each other. We strained against each other, grappling and shoving each other. He shoved me hard, and the ground came out from under me; I was soaring across from the building. Gravity pulled me down, but I kicked at the wall to stop myself from falling. I soared back up, biting the blond. It wasn't the neck, but his shoulder instead. Another happy shudder went through me when I felt my venom flow and spurt out. It felt so satisfying to bite down, and rip and tear. Ligaments, muscle, sinew, and bone, and blood. Blood.

The blond shoved himself away, his arm on the ground before him. Dropping into a crouch, I made my way towards him. He would not escape. I struck, breaking both of his legs and pulling them apart. The blond shrieked in pain, a response that told me I was winning.

I left the blond in pieces. The dog had defeated two of newborns, and the third still attacking. The torso of the first newborn I had destroyed had attached itself to the dog's back. It was my prey, and it would be mine to take. I leapt; the dog yelped in surprise at my action. It squirmed underneath me; its horrible stench clung to its fur-I almost recoiled.

The newborn torso's head was firmly in my jaws; I felt it burst beneath my fangs. Scents overwhelmed me, and more satisfying shudders went through my body. I felt the dog's presence again; I growled at him, for he was too close to my pray. I could smell blood just ripe for the taking. The dog advanced. I bared my teeth in warning.

It moved-I rushed forward. It recoiled from my blows, yelping whenever pain was inflicted. It was an abomination, my enemy. Its awful scent, its hairy form. I snarled at it. I rushed it, snapping my fangs at it. Its throat was so close to my fangs.

It whimpered beneath me, and suddenly it phased back. It was a boy again-its blood was different somehow; My fangs went closer to him. Him. The Boy. Seth. His name is Seth. Noting the change he said-

"So you've calmed down now?"

"…y-y-yes…s-I'm sor-"

"Ah good, you're back to normal." he smiled.

" …ah yes."

"Well we better get back."

"Yes."

We gathered up the newborn pieces, and jumped off the roof. Seth had phased back for more speed, but no doubt the other wolves now knew what happened. When we returned to the bonfire, Seth went straight to Sam; Leah was shaking. She was ashen and had bunched her hands into fists; ignoring Seth altogether, she made a beeline for me.

Her form wavered between human and wolf. She was so livid she couldn't even speak. I felt so small standing next her, and feeling her eyes burn me; she raised her hand-until Seth caught it before it hit its target.

"Its not her fault."

"….you?!"

"Please calm down." he tried to sound soothing.

"You will kill us all." she said to me.

Jared and Embry led me back to the garage, their hearts beating angrily; the light from the outside caught the garage doors, illuminating the inside machinery. I was left to my thoughts.

This was the first time that I lost it. I had come close a few times, in the last few weeks that we'd been fighting Victoria's army. Instead of handing me over to Victoria, the wolves have been fighting to keep me. They couldn't let me go, it seems it would be in bad conscious for them to leave me-something about not letting me kill anyone while they can help it. I think Leah might be right-I will be the death of everyone here. Sam wanted me to be of use, maybe this is the only way that I could be of use…

As night fell, the sounds of fighting still went on, as it has been for the last few weeks. None of the wolves were near me; Seth had managed to convince Sam and the rest of the pack that I wasn't a threat.

I finally stood up, now I knew what I had to do. I walked over to the garage door, drew back my palms, and slammed the hard into the garage doors. Two huge dents appeared; I curled my fingers into fists, and slammed them into the dents. The door blew itself wide open. Without a second thought, I rushed out of the garage.

Out in the open air, I could smell easier; I found the one I was looking for. Victoria was just outside the La Push boundary. I ignored the rest of the scents, focusing only on hers. I found her lithe form standing there-waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Finally. Are you ready?" she asked in a mocked cheerful voice.

"Yes." I replied; lets get this over with.

Victoria advanced, and her eyes danced with malice. Stepping forward; muscles gliding forward beneath flawless skin. The joy that radiated in her eyes spoke of personal satisfaction. I walked forward; I certainly won't let her destroy me without a fight.

"Just promise me that once you'll leave everyone else alone; just fight me, and go through me and no one else." I didn't let my voice waver.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I promise I'll keep my word." she sounded impatient.

"Very well."

I closed my eyes, letting my senses wash over me. I felt strangely calm; I knew what she was about to do. I let all my worries slide away-it would all be over soon. The others would move on, and I would fulfill my role as a protector. No one would have to shed blood over me any more, and it would end with me.

Her hands were rushing forwards, an entire body sliding into motion. It blew my hair in crazy swirls; the air felt so good around me. Scents cascaded around me-wait-

Wolves. My eyes snapped open; they had found us. Victoria was livid, her eyes narrowed and blazing. They looked so vicious- all of them, but, most of all Victoria. Her head swiveled ominously before settling on me.

"You tricked me." her voice low with rage, unable to contain herself.

The wolves tensed-Victoria gave a screech. Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement-newborns everywhere. She called them there-it was her backup!

The two sides sprung at each other, the sounds of the bodies crashing together was thunderous, and horrific war cries rent the air. Blood went everywhere, splattering across the forest. The smell was wonderful. Victoria howled-waiting for me to attack. She would get a hellova fight. The sounds and sights of fighting rang throughout my senses; my instincts clamoring for blood-to rip and tear. Destroy-kill or be killed.

I let my exhilaration loose-let me do what I was born to do. I lunged at Victoria. Our teeth ripped at each other, slashing flesh. Iron hands smashing the boundaries of bones. Each thrust of movement send shockwaves of pleasure down my spine. The way blood splashed on our bodies. I could feel our frames shudder with each shattering blow.

My jaws grazed her neck-I clamped down. The memory of doing it before sent new excitement rush in me; my prey was going to die. My fangs slid into her, penetrating granite flesh. I felt my venom swell up, bubbling into the surface. I pressed myself closer to her; she won't escape. My venom spurted out; I could feel it flowing, pushing it's way inside her.

I hit an artery-Victoria shrieked in pain, bucking and twisting inside my embrace. I suddenly went flying, slamming hard into a tree trunk. The tree uprooted and toppled to the ground. I saw her figure retreating away from the thick spot of fighting. She wouldn't get away from me so easily. I leapt up out of the wreaked tree, and gave chase. We ignore the rest of the fighting; I recognized the area we were running through-no. Human scents speeding by us. One in particular-the scent I'd know by heart.

Charley.

Victoria was in my backyard. I struggled to catch up-how was she faster than me?! Her bare feet flew onto my porch, kicking down the door. I heard Charley's cry of alarm. Why now of all times did he have to be home?! I heard the sickening crunch of bones and the breaking skin. The smell of his blood on the surface-my father's blood. Not appetizing even to me now-but to Victoria it would be.

No.

Her fangs tantalizing close; I was too far away. Punctured-the sucking. Victoria was eating Charley. No! I could hear screaming, and I was in the living room-seeing. I bared my teeth at her-not caring if Charley saw. I roared-how dare she try to hurt Charley. He looked ashen, and his heart was barely beating. She was smiling so-I wanted to rip the expression off her face. She dropped him to the floor with a smirk; her lips had his blood on them. The world blurred, and all I saw was red.

Sounds blurred tighter, colors swirling, and Victoria's scent made me dizzy. Her hair was tickling my face; I reeled my fists, snapped my fangs. The house was falling apart. Everything crashed around me; wicked scents filled me completely.

"Bella…?" a croaking voice.

I spun around, the haze cleared. Charley was lying on the floor, wearing a strange expression. I couldn't tell if he was horrified of me, or relieved to see me. Maybe it was both. Either way, he looked bad. Frail, ashen, and shaking. His eyes were heavy lidded; his heart was barely moving. I went to his side, kneeling next to him; he could barely sit up. I smiled at him, and in return he gave me a beautiful smile; he looked like an innocent child.

"Bella…its so good to see you…" his voice was reedy.

"Good to see you too." I felt my throat close up.

"What's…that look for?…don't be sad…"

"But….you-"

"….Don't….worry…about me….I'm just…glad..I got…to..see you…." he smiled.

"No wait!"

"S-sorry kiddo…tell your-Renee I-look after…each other-I love-you so…" His eyes fluttered dreamily before closing them with a sigh.

He was dead.

He looked so…peaceful-so innocent. Tight graying curls ruffled and slightly damp against angular peach skin. The few lines he had were smoothed over, blending smoothly with the rest of his face. Eyelids folded neatly and softly, with thick lashes coating the lids. His lips were still stretched in a comfortable smile. He was smiling.

He was so still; I laid him gently down onto the hardwood floor. I stood up-more newborns were approaching, and it was time to fight them. I would give Charley a wonderful place to rest after I finished the rest of them.

More wild scents burst through, but I paid them no mind. Each of those with the strange smell would be dealt with later. The newborns crawled in like filth-each hissing, or making other nonsense noises. They all advanced at the same time; I dropped into a crouch and sprung forward.

//////////

**TBC….**

**AN: Did I over do it? Aren't I just evil ;) **

**Don't forget to Review! **


	7. Bared Fangs

**Disclaimer: Um nope, not me: I don't own Twilight. I do however, own my very own brain. At least I think so…I hope so. Uh-oh.**

**Dedications: To everyone who likes this story. You guys are simply awesome.**

**Warnings: Supernatural creatures beating the crap out of each other.**

**AN: Firstly, Bella's shielding abilities are weaker because one, her state of mind is frail at this point, and secondly, her ability hasn't been fully developed yet. It will grow stronger over time. And also….PWNAGE!!!!**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

**///////////**

Chapter 7: Bared Fangs. 

We sprung forward, swiping limbs; my elbow connected to a newborn's face. It snarled in pain, it drew back to retaliate-an iron hand held the newborn back. The hand was connected to another vampire. This one was wearing a billowing black…cloak?

It's scent was strange; wild in a way that was completely different than the newborns. Wild and refined at the same time. The hood slipped back, revealing a beautiful face; mahogany hair tumbled down, framing the pale, high angled face. Her eyes were a strange violet color; she strangely reminded me of someone.

"You are different from these other newborns aren't you? I can tell." Her voice was silky.

"Y-yes. I'm not with the rest of them-" I stammered; she was disarmingly pretty.

"Come with me."

"Y-yes."

I followed the statuesque woman out of the house, more vampires with the black robes were fighting newborns. They moved with unparalleled grace, effortlessly destroying any newborns they found; it made the efforts of the wolves laughable. Their robes billowed outward from fierce movement, revealing the lithe frames underneath.

"Demetri, where is Aro?" she asked the vampire nearest to her.

"Farther up ahead-oh, may I take a look a her?" he asked, in my direction.

"Go ahead-I wanted to make sure…I've got a feeling about her…" she trailed off.

"May I?" Demetri turned toward me.

"Alright.."

"I won't hurt you, I assure you." he smiled.

Demetri walked toward me, close enough that I could see the intricate details of his face-a rather handsome one. His shoulder length hair swirled around him, the inky color in sharp contrast to his somewhat odd complexion. His scent was overwhelming in such short proximity; he was taking me in, somehow doing more than just breathing my scent. It felt strange to be under some sort of mythical scrutiny, but before I could do anything, he was finished.

"May I speak to Aro about this?" he turned towards the female again.

"Please do." she gave him a curious glance, before turning to dispatch another newborn.

The black swirling forms writhed gracefully in the woods. Dark fairy tale creatures roaming vast sceneries of places forgotten. They had started a fire, tossing pieces of defeated newborns into the fire. As the acrid smoke curled, it created a curtain that only the barest forms of the frothing beasts could be seen. It was as if they contained numerous secrets just behind that ominous curtain; their dancing drew me forward, pulling me towards their handsome faces.

The screeches of pain emanating from all directions didn't seem so horrible now. In fact, the last of the newborns were being thrown into the pile; I could no longer smell Victoria, she had probably left already. I wondered where she had gotten to, but I couldn't dwell on it anymore; the remaining vampires surrounded me. I tensed, but they seemed very relaxed, almost welcoming. They all seemed intent on touching me, my hands, my face, my hair, my lips..

A man with jet black hair went forward; the other vampires moved aside for him. His walk was almost buoyant, his hair swinging down like a velvet curtain; I wanted to reach out to touch him, and see if he was real. His skin was soft marble, with pale red eyes-opaque rubies carefully encased in the smooth contours of his face.

His hands reached towards me, his smile looking too full for his face. His hands moved in the swiftest way, but looked so casual-so joyous. I felt more comfortable now, I suppose it was absurd of me to fear them. His hands gently covering mine; I felt a vague thrumming of something stirring in the air, but I couldn't be sure. I knew one thing…they were the most powerful vampires I'd ever met.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"We are the Volturri." he smiled.

/////////////////////

**TBC…..**

**Whaddya think? **


	8. Goodbye Jacob

**Disclaimer: …no, just no. If I did, then Dracula would should up and eat everyone.**

**Dedications: To all those who have put me on their alerts-you guys just make my day. Oh, and Brat Princess, you'll get good stuff later ;) **

**Warnings: hmmm, manipulation perhaps…**

**AN: I'm trying to balance out the numerous things, and projects I want to do-so hang tight with updates. **

**Enjoy!**

**/////////////**

Chapter 8: Goodbye Jacob.

The miraculous beings surrounded me; their pale forms looking still and alluring. Hair that was thick and luminous, each of a different color; each red iris brilliant and different in its own way, a thousand refracted colors in the spectrum of crimson.

I felt strangely at ease with them all; feeling more content being surrounded by them, then I had for a long time. Each one pressed so comfortably there, each of their scents pleasant; it felt so intimate. All of them possessed a certain quality to them, a way to reveal their nature, even among their peers.

Skin gleaming paler than the finest alabaster, each fold of flesh tight and smooth; bodies hard and shapely. Doll-like eyes, with thick eyelashes. Petal pink plumped lips; delicate features on slender frames-each one looked like a gentle painting. Thick hair framed the angelic faces; each individual strand seemed to glow, and the curls, tresses, and locks writhed, seeming to have a life of their own.

The man with the black hair gave me a wide smile. He extended one slender hand towards me-I reached for it. The rest of them followed suit-each one gently pressed firm fingertips; I felt my entire body shake and pop like fireworks. It rushed through my veins, tingling my pores; my hair fluttered in the lack of a breeze.

"My name is Aro…and yours is…..Bella correct?" his voice was playful.

"Yes…"

"We have very unique abilities that allows us to do many things that even those of our kind cannot." Demetri spoke up, his smile kindly.

"Oh…"

"You have it too…" the dark haired female spoke up.

"Come with us." A tall female looking similar to the dark haired one implored.

"You belong with us." Aro smiled again.

Aro lifted his slender finger and began pointing them at the other vampires; he was introducing them to me. Each one murmured a greeting, they still hovered close to me. Firm hands that didn't seem cold in the least. These marble creatures exuded something that none of the wolves-or anyone I knew for that matter-had. I knew they were telling me I exuded the same thing.

" I know that you are in pain, but sadly it is not something that can be avoided. You were living with others who had no hope of understanding you, of knowing what we truly are. We can give you that-we understand you, and we will love you. You are have potential, and beauty. We belong to together-come with us, and the rest will be yours. We'll be your teachers-we have what you deserve. Please come with us." His voice was so soft and gentle.

His words vibrated within me, the way the chords of an instrument would. I would never be accepted anywhere else-the wolves hated me, and the one human who I loved had just died because of me. Aro was right-I did belong with others like me. Now they would teach me the things I needed to know. The realization came suddenly-I wasn't a part of the world I once inhabited. I had no place in it, and if I continued to live in it, more people would get hurt. It was time to leave and be with the ones who would understand me the most.

Aro smiled at me, noting my expression.

"Please, I need to do a few things before I go, okay?"

"Of course." His eyes were wide.

I walked to my-former-house. I knew there was a part of the house that held tools; I walked towards it, and with my strength I managed to pry the doors loose. I grabbed the nearest shovel; it still had earth caked to it. I chose a spot-my favorite tree in our backyard. I moved as quickly as possible, walking through the rooms until I found the right one.

I picked Charley up; it was easier than I thought. He felt like an infant in my arms, and I let his head rest on my shoulders, his graying curls tickling my neck. He felt weightless, with no breath in him at all. The warmth left in his body was only fleeting. For once I knew what it meant to have cold skin.

Once outside, I laid Charley down gently. As I started to dig, I knew I was burying much more: my mother-all my memories of her, of my friends, of my-others. My human life was going be put in the ground where it belongs-and it would keep my father company.

It was deep enough.

I cradled Charley in my arms for a few brief minutes. I eased down into the ground; laying him on his back. I folded his hands together, letting his surprisingly delicate hands slide side by side. I kissed the top of his boyish forehead.

He was smiling.

It didn't take long to blanket him with the earth; it yielded easily to me, and was soft in my marble hands. I left the fresh mound-left the rest of my old life behind. I walked past the house and pressed on to the reservation. It didn't take long to get there. The wolves knew I was there; they had pulled back after the fighting had stopped, but were still wary of the…Volturri.

That didn't matter-the wolves had not been harmed. They would not be harmed. Sam had apparently ordered them to leave the others alone, but now they were on guard, smelling my scent, they rushed to greet me. Leah was snarling viciously at me, her eyes cold with fury. I walked past her, as she meant nothing to me now. I would go where she couldn't follow, and I would no longer be like her.

There was only one person I wanted to see. Jacob.

Sam seemed to be the only one who seemed to know what I was going to do. He motioned for the other wolves to get back. He opened his mouth to speak, but I just pressed forward. Jacob was in his room.

I padded through the Black residence, drifting past the human rooms; I no longer fit, the house felt stifling now. Each room felt so cluttered-dishes in the kitchen, scoffed shoes, crooked pictures, and the television was still on. So human.

I pushed Jacob's door quietly open, letting the wood creek ominously. Jacob was lying on his bed, fast asleep. He seemed so still; bruised and sweaty. The pale sheets tangled all around his large body. His eyebrows knotted tight, and touching his closed feather duster eyelashes in consternation. His lips pressed firmly, and they trembled in a child's way. I still felt an odd, fading ache at seeing him in this way, but I knew what I had to do. I walked towards him without noise, letting my eyes roam over his gleaming copper body. I bent over him-feeling like a creature that crept in from the wilderness to spy on something innocent.

Watching him while he slept, seemed so perverse that it almost made me cringe. I was something completely different from him, sneaking into a pure world I had no place being in. I had to get this over with quick. I leaned closer to him, my lips brushed his neck, gliding gently away from sweet arteries to his firm, dark lips. I hovered at them, with his breathing light and airy; I could feel it heating my face. I let my lips brush past his, and felt stands of his damp hair cling to my lips. I brought my lips down to the top of his head.

"Goodbye-"

I darted out of his open window, speeding out of the reservation and past the beaches and forests. I saw the Volturri on the edges of the border, waiting patiently for me. Their inky black forms swirling about the edges of the clearing. Of the map; a fitting place. I was by their side in an instant. They pressed close to me, knowing what I had to do, they embraced me, giving me comfort. I turned to them smiling-it was time to leave. Aro saw this, and grabbing my hand he turned and said:

"Lets' go."

We left, our shadows leaving no trace.

////////////////////

**End of Part One**

**TBC…..?**

**R&R Please. **


	9. Paths Illuminated by the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Stephanie Meyer. Lolz**

**Warnings: None.**

**AN: I originally intended for this to be much longer, but it no longer is, because I fell off the fan wagon, and my butt's gonna stay on the ground. I wont write anymore of this fandom unless I absolutely feel like I have to. The last chapter was the final chapter-this is the epilogue. Thanks for all those who put me on favorites, alerted me, and gave me reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you'll enjoy this one too. :)**

//////////////////

Epilogue: Paths illuminated by the Moon.

The streets were crowded with humans; a festival was in full swing. The moonlight gave enough illumination that the golden streetlamps were merely anesthetic. The soft lights underscored the joyous voices below. On St. Marcus Day, the plaza was packed-soft and sweaty bodies close together. At night the adults donned fangs and capes, cavorting with all the strength their kind had; adorably human.

Humans are so fun to watch; I had forgotten most of my memories of when I was human, so any opportunity to watch them was very enticing. Blood rushing through them assured their mortality and that I was meant to take it. My willingness to do this had become something more recent. At first I was disturbed by my desires, before I learned they were natural. My lust was, and is still quite insatiable; I'm learning not to take what isn't mine, which is the important thing. I know the rules-those are very important.

I'm proud to be a guard of the Volturri. I serve my Lords properly, and my place is well deserved. I'm learning more and more about my abilities, and I'm told I'm very strong. Good-its nice to know that I am a match for the others. Powerful, swift, and dare I say beautiful. Gleaming pearl skin, thick hair, and luscious ruby red eyes. Tight physique, lithe muscles are hidden beneath the surface. I've become shapely-I can kick through anything I desire. There are no boundaries for me, and I live without regret. I will fight against whatever I wish. If there were no struggles I would be bored.

I enjoy the thrash of my prey against my body-I hold them close to me, their breath feverish against my skin. I enjoy feeling any kind of heat. At first, I couldn't take them and I'd run from them. As soon I bit into my first one, I couldn't believe what I had been denying myself. Even as the years have passed, I still can't believe I wanted to deny myself that.

I can still remember all the ones I have taken. Each spurt of blood is so wonderful, the droplets gleam like gemstones; I can see the tiny patterns in the miniature globes, their intricacy is a sight to behold. I am so thankful for my perfect vision; we are truly magnificent creatures. Each bite into such tender flesh is like biting into a thick piece of fruit. The hot, sweet nectar- I often enjoy letting it spill out of my mouth, and slide down my neck and between my breasts. It is the most pleasurable experience I have ever felt.

I am no longer afraid of what I am-I relish in my gifts. I am unfettered because of them. I now have all the time in the world to enjoy them with those who mean the most to me. Now I'll join in the festivities with my brothers and sister. If you don't mind, I must be off-My hunger has been kindled, and I must hunt.

/////////////////////

It was on fragrant nights like this that Jacob would be reminiscing. Years had passed since Bella had left. He had begged Sam to let him search for her, and in turn, the Alpha bonds had slipped from him. He was now leader of the pack. Or at least of one of them. He had taken Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. Yes his was smaller, but he was not willing to fight Sam to the death. He was leader, but in finding that he became aware of his duties.

Now, he knew what responsibility was-it was why he refused post in the first place. However, now he knew what it really meant. He couldn't just go running off to do what he pleased. His duty dictated he remain with his pack. He never felt more frustrated-he couldn't follow Bella; to give her help, support. After all, he did love her.

At first, he couldn't get it out of his mind-he burned always and the pain never lessoned. He began to understand why Leah was the way she was, and he even began to see similarities between her and Bella. By no means was Leah a replacement-but he felt a new level of depth to her that he had never noticed before. It was buried beneath layers of hurt and betrayal. To be betrayed by the ones you love; he now understood how the two women felt. How awful that felt, how awful they were treated. Jacob wondered how someone wouldn't turn out the way Leah did.

Jacob knew that there were many mistakes on his part, but Leah understood, and being close to her lessoned the regret. In his mind, regrets did not help matters, particularly within his position. He was moving on-he could no longer dwell on the past. It was selfish and unhealthy. His time was better spent on others; he felt as though he was coming to a better understanding of himself and the world around him.

Now, this took months, even years, he reflected with a wry smile. Leah sure had her head screwed on straight. Particularly since she had started to mellow out. She really kept him in line in the early times when Bella had just left. His second in command was a very take charge woman-he hadn't quite realized how strong she had become. Of course he had to thank her for being around so often. Others in the pack had noted how the two had changed-becoming capable adults, and Jacob's blooming leadership.

They all still kept wolf form. Just in case.

Jacob looked up at the moon, its gentle rays illuminating all that he saw-his home. The people waiting for him, and as he turned around to go back inside, he wished Bella happiness. Wherever she might be.

///////////////////

The moon's rays shone brightly on his back. His red hair looking like pale fire beneath the night sky. At the moment, he was looking forwards at the congealed massive concrete roads. It was one of the interstate highways; for now he wasn't sure which direction to head in. He knew where his family was, so at the moment he felt no apprehension at their non-presence. He would return soon enough.

His golden eyes looked down at the details of the freeway-the streetlamps burning bright, the cars rushing past, and the rest stops still being occupied. Wondering idly where these others were going, it made him reflect further, and drawing a parallel with his own journey. He smiled, oddly at ease; he had plenty of time. The breeze blew through his hair-he knew which direction to take now.

He glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment, and then he set off.

////////////////////////

**The End. Whaddya think? **


End file.
